Colliding Worlds
by ViggoOrlandoSavvy
Summary: Legolas runs away from home because his father wants him to take up the Crown and a wife, Aragorn goes after him, and Legolas meets someone he didn't expect. (There may be a LOC)
1. The Meetings and Messages

Disclaimer - I don't own LOTR, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to New Line Cinema, Peter Jackson, and most of all Tolkien.  
  
By the way, a few important things : I may have changed some aspects to fit this story, I hope I didn't change anything big! The information may not all be accurate, so please forgive me! Also, I apologize if the Elvish is wrong, I got it from a sight that seemed official to me!  
  
Her feet shuffled aimlessly through the thick piles of leaves. The day looked cold, but she couldn't feel it, yet she wrapped my cloak tighter around herself. The waterfalls still spilled water into pools and rivers, the buildings still stood elegant and tall against the trees, Rivendell was much the same, and yet much different. The girl wandered up the steps of a large circular building and shed her cloak on a chair that remained. The room had a high ceiling, with elaborate paintings on the walls. She revolved slowly in the center of the room, drinking in the sights. The girl had been making her way through Rivendell for the past year, visiting every building. She had nothing else to do, no other purpose, so she traveled. This was to be her final resting spot. It was beautiful here, and she was determined to the make this her permanent home. She wandered throughout the room.  
"Arwen." She murmured. Her namesake. Her mother had named her after the Elven princess named Arwen. Her own name was Arweni. The 'I' did make a difference. Her mother had told her that long ago Rivendell had hosted parties and balls. Lord Elrond held court here as well, the Council of Elrond, as it was named. She pictured the room filled with the elegant Elves and the music that flitted through the room like playful birds. Arweni grinned. Her mother had told her that she was the most imaginative person she'd ever known. Arweni could just make out the Elves dancing, and she could faintly hear the music playing. Humming a tune, she began to dance, spinning in circles around the room, smiling to invisible Elves. Arweni was not very informed of the world. She knew everything important. That the One Ring had been destroyed by the Halfling Frodo and his servant Sam. She knew the story of Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Gollum, and the rest. Her mother had been a friend of one of Arwen's attendants, who told her the story that Aragorn had told her. She knew that Arwen was now Queen of Gondor, the wife of Estel, or Aragorn. She had left Rivendell, as had her father and brothers. Arweni couldn't believe Elladan and Elrohir had gone. They were so mischievous and teasing, she couldn't believe they weren't just hiding from their father, plotting against their sister. Arweni hadn't known them personally, but still, she had watched from afar. Rivendell was empty now. The other Elves had gone elsewhere, either to Valinor or to other cities. Arweni wasn't sure if she could go to Valinor. She was only half elven, her mother an elf, her father mortal. Her father was still alive, most likely. And so was Arweni's mother. She had said many times to her daughter as she tucked her into bed that one day she'd be gone, and she wouldn't come back. That day had come last year. She kissed her daughter's forehead and left with a small band of elves, leaving Arweni alone. Arweni missed her, and she missed belonging. Her mother never treated her differently. Others did. She'd never met another half Elf, but she'd lived among Elves, on the outskirts of Rivendell. Her mother had taught her to hunt and fish, but it didn't help how lonely she was. Pushing all this far from her mind, Arweni kept spinning, her breath coming in short gasps and she wondered how long before she fell down.  
  
IN GONDOR  
  
"My Lord, Aragorn, you have a message." A servant said, bowing low to Aragorn. Aragorn was seated next to Arwen, they were watching their son play with a bear on the floor. Aragorn was laughing as his son began to whack the bear against the ground and he was still laughing as he took the parchment.  
"Thank you." The servant walked away, grinning when Aragorn couldn't see. Aragorn unrolled it and read it quickly. It bore the seal of King Thranduil.  
  
'Hail King Aragorn, I send greetings from Mirkwood. Legolas has gone missing. I have heard nothing in two weeks, and my guards and spies seem to be deaf and blind. I wondered if Legolas was with you, or if you knew anything. If you find anything, please send a message. I would greatly like to have him returned.'  
  
Aragorn sighed and rolled it up again, slumping in his chair. Arwen looked over, concerned.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Legolas has gone missing." He said. Arwen smiled.  
"He'll be fine. He's old enough to look out for himself. His father treats him like he's still young. Thranduil will realize sooner or later that Legolas can take care of himself." She soothed, placing her hand over Aragorn's. Aragorn smiled as well.  
"So if our son ran away, you'd stay let's wait for him to come back on his own, is that correct?" He asked. Arwen frowned and kissed Aragorn's forehead.  
"A different matter entirely. Besides, if our son slipped away from you, two things would be realized. One, you are losing your touch as a ranger, and two, you'd be sent after him or you'd sleep in your throne room." She said, getting up from her chair. She scooped up her son and began to walk away.  
"I'm going after Legolas!" Aragorn called. Arwen turned around.  
"Must you? I'm sure he went off hunting, there's no need to." She pleaded. Aragorn got up and stood next to her.  
"He must be angry if he ran away. Maybe I can help calm him down. He's been known to do damage when angry." Aragorn reminded her. Arwen smiled wryly.  
"How could I forget? He nearly set the palace on fire in his haste to leave." The royal pair smiled at each other. Arwen dropped the smile and kissed Aragorn again. "But be quick, and return soon, nin meleth." (My love) Aragorn nodded and watched her walk away with their son. He hurried away to back, ready to thrash Legolas for making him worry and taking him away from his kingdom and more importantly, his family.  
  
Legolas rode into the emptied city on his white horse. The leaves crunched softly under the hooves of his horse, Nim Sul. (White Wind) He dismounted and looked around, just like he had many years ago when he had come for the Council of Elrond. He had had great fun when it all ended. He brought Arwen to Aragorn, saw the Glittering Caves with Gimli and then they visited Fangorn Forest and talked with Treebeard. He had even returned to Lothlorien and visited the ruined tower of Isengard again. But then he had to return home. To his father, and his responsibilities. Legolas gritted his teeth and began to wander through the city, leaving his horse to graze. His ears picked up on a noise, something like voices, or music. He couldn't tell which. His fingers fitted an arrow into his bow swiftly, and he continued cautiously, the sound growing louder and clearer. It was someone humming. But who was alive and still living in this city? Legolas stopped in front of an old building, where Arwen had planned many parties for her father. Legolas went up the steps and saw to his surprise, a girl spinning around in the middle of the room. For Valar's sake, what was she doing? Suddenly, mid whirl, she was facing him. The girl gasped and dropped to the ground, her palms on the ground as well as her knees.  
  
"My lord, my Prince, I'm sorry. I didn't see you, I didn't know anyone was here!" She gasped, her heart pounding against her rib cage. Legolas lowered his bow.  
  
"It's all right. I didn't know anyone was here either. Do you live here?" He asked suddenly. His voice was hard still, and Arweni wondered suddenly if she was doing something wrong by living here still.  
  
"N-no, My Lord. Just passing through." She mumbled.  
  
"Get up, please." He said, a little kinder, realizing he had startled her and was scaring her.  
  
"Thank you, My Prince." She didn't know much of the world, but she knew this was Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil, of the Mirkwood Realm. Blood was rushing to her ears and her cheeks, making her face burn.  
  
"My name is Legolas." He chided. She nodded, her light hair falling down into her face as she bowed her head.  
  
"Man or, nim Ernil. (Good day, my Prince.) I mean, Legolas." She corrected herself. Her hair revealed her ears. Legolas's keen sight immediately narrowed in on her ears. They were pointed.  
  
"Are you an Elf?"  
  
"Half elven, Sire." She responded, her head still down.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Arweni." She answered, looking up for the first time. She looked away quickly, painfully aware of his blue eyes on her face.  
  
"I've never met a Half Elf. I'm surprised though. Most elves don't speak in the tongue of Men, and most men don't speak in the language of Elves. You do both flawlessly." Legolas remarked, surprised. Arweni felt her face burn again, angry that he made her sound like some kind of freak.  
  
"As I said before, My Prince, I'm Half Elf, half Man. Therefore I was taught the tongue of Men as I may find my Mortal father one day and need to speak with him. I'll leave you, good day." She said somewhat coldly. Legolas moved away to let her pass. He was surprised at how coldly she had spoken to a prince. He grinned slightly, it had been refreshing from everyone bowing down and fawning over him. He watched from the threshold of the building as the girl called out something in Elvish.  
  
"Bragol Gil!" She called. (Sudden Star.) To Legolas's surprise, a white horse suddenly came running. His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't seen or heard the horse until just now. It was appropriately named. The girl climbed onto it's back and nudged it with her legs. The horse bounded away, deeper into the city. Legolas looked into the corner. There was a cloak still there, made of black velvet. Legolas picked it up. He wondered if it was Arweni's. He realized it was as he saw the emblem embroidered into the cloak, the name Arweni in blue thread surrounded by silver leaves and vines. He looked off at the Half Elf riding away, wondering if Half Elves felt the cold.  
  
Author's Note (AN) - this story is by Michele, one of the two authors  
under the name ViggoOrlandoSavvy. 


	2. Swimming and Interrogations

Disclaim – I don't own LOTR or anything from it.  
  
Arweni was careful to stay hidden the next few days. Her ears weren't as good as full-blooded elves, but she had learned how to be unseen. Mostly, she stayed in her room and watched the leaves fall past her windows. Arweni was living in Arwen's room. She knew because she had found 'Arwen' engraved in a stone piece of furniture. Arweni added her own name just below it. The palace was large, and Arweni sometimes crept to the room where the shards of Narsil once were. The statue was still there, as was the tapestry, but the cloth as empty. Arweni would talk to the statue, just to make sure her voice still worked. She always conversed in Elvish, the tongues of men seemed disrespectful here. A week after meeting the Prince, Arweni tired of leaving only when she needed food. So Arweni saddled Nim Sul and they rode to a large pool of water, fed by a waterfall. She left Nim Sul to graze, stowing her dress in a saddlebag she hid in a bush. In her shift now, she waded into the water. She dove under and swam for a bit before lying on her back and floating, her head tilted back, arm and legs fluttering to keep her afloat. Arweni's blonde hair became a wispy cloud as it billowed in the water.  
  
"So the Half Elf can swim?" A voice teased. Arweni opened her eyes to see Prince Legolas on the shore. She got out of the floating position, drawing in a sharp breath of surprise. She sank down until only her face was above the water. But Legolas had seen her attire. Embarrassed, he turned around.  
  
'Forgive me Arweni, I didn't know." He apologized. Arweni sloshed towards the bank, trying to get out.  
  
"No, it's all right." Arweni said. Legolas turned around to see Arweni drenched, but shocked he was looking again. She quickly got to deeper water and sank down. Legolas turned around again; even his ears burning as he blushed red.  
  
"I'm sorry. Don't let me cut your swim short. I only meant to return your cloak." He turned cautiously. Luckily, Arweni was still in hiding.  
  
"Thank you. I wondered about it." She answered. They stood uncomfortably for a minute. Suddenly, Legolas broke the silence.  
  
"May I join you?" He asked. Arweni floundered for an answer. Was denying a prince treason? Would saying yes be forward?  
  
"Yes. No. Yes, I mean no, I mean...whatever you like, my lord." Legolas laughed and began pulling off his boots.  
  
"I'll join you." Next he pulled off his shirt. Shocked, Arweni turned around. Legolas dove in and swam in front of her.  
  
"Do Half Elves get cold?" He asked, asking the question that had been bothering his mind.  
  
"Not really. If there's an extreme cold yes, but not otherwise." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Interesting." Arweni was vaguely annoyed at the interrogation. She slipped underwater and swam to the edge, pulling her cloak around her as she climbed out.  
  
"No, wait! I'm in need of conversation!" The prince pleaded, swimming closer. Arweni sighed.  
  
"Fine. But if you ask questions, I'll do the same." She threatened. The prince who was now treading water smiled.  
  
"Fair enough. To whom do you give your allegiance?" He asked as Arweni settled cross-legged upon a rock.  
  
"Your father and Queen Arwen. Mainly elf dignitaries. Mirkwood, Lothlorien, but Gondor because of Arwen and I live nearby." She answered, wringing out her hair. "And my question, my prince, is what you're doing here."  
  
"My father demands I marry and take the Crown. I don't want to."  
  
"So you ran away."  
  
"Yes. And why are you here?" He asked.  
  
"I don't belong with men or elves. I used to belong with my mother but she left for Valinor a while ago. My father left when I was young. So I chose to live alone." Arweni felt something nudge her back and turned to see Nim Sul. "Except for my horse anyway."  
  
"Where'd you get that horse?" The prince asked, swimming closer. Arweni patted Nim Sul's head affectionately.  
  
"Nim Sul is a descendant of the horse Shadowfax. My mother bought him with gold my father left."  
  
"I knew Shadowfax. An amazing creature." Legolas said in admiration, reaching up to pet Nim Sul while murmuring in Elvish.  
  
"Ah, maybe the prince does have a heart." Arweni teased. Legolas smiled good naturedly.  
  
"I guess I deserved that."  
  
"Maybe. Will you go back home?" Arweni asked finally.  
  
"Eventually. But I don't look forward to it."  
  
"Isn't your family worried?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Don't you care?"  
  
"Not really." Legolas replied with a shrug. Arweni stood up, slipping her feet into her shoes.  
  
"I should go. Enjoy your stay here, my lord, but I must move on." She pulled her saddlebag out from behind the bush and slung it over Nim Sul's broad back.  
  
"But milady, aren't you living here?" Asked the blonde prince teasingly, hanging onto a rock. Arweni stared openmouthed.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"You told me." He pointed out with a grin.  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, goodbye then." Arweni said, climbing into the saddle.  
  
"Do Half Elves die?" Legolas called out. Arweni turned in the saddle.  
  
"I don't know!" She called back, spurring Nim Sul to a gallop. Legolas stared after her. Yet again she had left him with a question. He climbed out of the small pool and pulled on his shirt. When did Half Elves die? 


	3. Storms and Aragorn

Disclaimer – I don't own LOTR, it belongs to New Line Cinema, Peter Jackson, and most importantly, J.R.R Tolkein  
  
Mess-ups = I mixed up the horse names in Chapter 2! Legolas has Nim Sul, Arweni has Bragol Gil.  
  
Arweni peeked out through the window, she was on her knees, trying to keep hidden. That annoying prince had also shown up as she went for a drink and when she took a walk. She would slip away from him after about two minutes, but he still annoyed her. Arweni was sitting by a fountain when the soft, now vexing noise of boots gliding towards her reached her ears. She sighed and gave in, remaining where she sat. The prince sat down beside her.  
  
"Greetings, Lady Arweni." He said with a straight face, staring into the water.  
  
"Suilad." (Greetings) Arweni responded in turn. They sat in silence, surrounded by the falling leaves. Legolas looked up at the sky, his light eyes squinted at the clouds.  
  
"It will rain soon. You should take cover." Legolas said sternly. Arweni stood up and dusted off her dress.  
  
"As you wish, my lord." She said, catching the reins of Bragol Gil and swinging up into the saddle.  
  
"My name is Legolas, and you shall call me as such." Legolas instructed. Arweni looked down at him with one eyebrow cocked. She smiled a half smile.  
  
"Again, as you wish." She said with a nod, flicking the reins and letting Bragol Gil trot off. Legolas picked himself up and headed back to the palace. He was staying in Lord Elrond's quarters, and wanted shelter from the rain. The rain began to fall, lightly at first, making little slurping sounds as it hit the leaves. But soon, lightning seared the sky every few moments and thunder reverberated in the earth. Arweni stayed in her room as long as possible, but the open walls and windows allowed too much rain to enter. Drenched, she grabbed her blankets and headed to the chamber where the shards of Narsil once remained. She spread her blanket in the little citadel in the middle of the rain and lay on the bench.  
  
"Ouch!" A voice from below her grumbled. Arweni snapped up to her feet, looking down. A few Dwarvish curses followed, and the Elvish prince emerged, looking disgruntled.  
  
"You could not have checked first?" He grumbled, rubbing his head. Arweni smiled and sat down on the bench.  
  
"I apologize, Legolas. You took shelter from the rain, I suppose."  
  
"Exactly." Legolas said. "Now, you must sleep on the floor as well. You cannot sleep on the bench, seeing as I am under it and you shall squash me."  
  
"I will not. Besides, I cannot sleep on the floor!" Arweni argued. Legolas glared.  
  
"I must sleep on the floor. If I sleep on a soft bench, I will grow accustomed to it and the return journey home will be most uncomfortable." Legolas pointed out.  
  
"Then sleep on the floor beside the bench." Arweni snapped, frustrated. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"It is too light there, beneath the bench it is darker. I must sleep in the darker area." Arweni gritted her teeth, trying not to slap the prince upside the head.  
  
"Fine. I shall sleep on the floor." She argued, throwing her blankets and pillow onto the floor. Legolas smiled at his victory and slid back under the bench. The thunder boomed loudly, shaking the ground and ending the argument. Arweni closed her eyes, turned over, and fell asleep in minutes to the rhythm of the pouring rain.  
  
Aragorn had picked up the trail of Legolas, and could tell he was heading for the abandoned city of Rivendell, the forgotten dwelling of the elves. Brego bounded forward diligently, even in the heavy rain. Aragorn struggled to see through the heavy rain and slowed Brego's pace as they bounded over the bridge into the city. The shelter of the trees helped to block some of the rain, and Aragorn slid off Brego's back in order to follow the trail. Strangely enough, he found the tracks of another person. The tracks were nearly as light as an elves, but slightly heavier, showing the carelessness of a human. Aragorn shook his head, annoyed as the dark wet strands clung to his face. Leading Brego, he was led up to the palace. He tied Brego beneath the shelter of the trees and headed inside.  
  
"Legolas?" He called softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet city. No answer. Aragorn sighed and continued following wet tracks into the same room he had seen Boromir drop the hilt of his ancestor's sword. There was something in the small gazebo...Aragorn crept closer, his hand snaking over to the hilt of Anduin. What he found surprised him the most. He crept up the steps softly and then looked down upon the sleeping elf.  
  
"Wake up, princeling." Aragorn commanded, his voice tough. The girl that Legolas's arm was wrapped around woke first, jolting upward, her dark hair falling in her face. She yelped as she saw Aragorn and scuttled backwards, unfortunately backing into Legolas, who shot upwards but fell short as he realized the girl was sitting on half of his golden locks. He yelped in pain and lay back down.  
  
"Aragorn!" He sounded surprised and in pain. Aragorn looked down at the odd couple. The girl still looked frightened. It was then she noticed Legolas's bow and arrows nearby. Quicker than Aragorn could draw his sword, she had the arrow pointed up at his throat.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She demanded. Aragorn raised his empty hands and backed away.  
  
"I do not mean to, milady. I came in search of Prince Legolas, and I am going to escort him home." Aragorn said sternly, glaring at Legolas. Arweni turned back to Legolas questioningly.  
  
"Do you know this Aragorn?" Arweni asked fiercely. Legolas, still wincing, pushed her forward, off his hair and got up.  
  
"Na rattha." (Of course) Legolas got up. "This is King Aragorn, King of Gondor." Legolas said with a sigh, annoyed at being caught. Arweni's jaw dropped and so did the bow and arrow. She dropped to the ground into a revering pose.  
  
"Forgive me, my lord, I knew not!" She gasped, fearing her life would be forfeit for threatening him. A heavy hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her back up.  
  
"Forgiven. If someone had woken me a I had just you, I too would have reacted as such." He acknowledged. Arweni nodded and bowed.  
  
"I will leave you two. Good day, King Aragorn, Prince Legolas." She said quickly, immediately exiting, and once she was out of sight, running to her own room. The rain seemed to be dying down.  
  
Legolas rubbed his head, sighing. He sat back down on the bench, feeling tired.  
  
"So why are you here?" Legolas asked angrily, glaring up at Aragorn.  
  
"You can't just run off when you feel like it, Legolas. You had your father worried. And worst of all, I find you sleeping with a girl!" Aragorn ranted. Legolas's jaw dropped.  
  
"We were not together. We ended up in here because of the storm, and it is mere chance we met!" Legolas snapped. Aragorn stepped out of the gazebo.  
  
"No matter. Your father wants you returned. Come." He said. Legolas remained where he was, but stood up.  
  
"I am not a dog or a small child. You cannot tell me what to do, Aragorn." Legolas said defiantly.  
  
"You will come or I will send the guards of Gondor and the guards of Mirkwood to fetch you!" Aragorn threatened. Legolas's face-hardened. He had the idea of being surrounded by arrows and glinting swords tips and dragged back to Mirkwood, while the public of four cities watched. He shuddered, not wanting to deface his family that much.  
  
"I will come." Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Good." Together they headed outside, where the rain had slowed to a few drops, the thunder rumbling distantly every ten minutes. Legolas got into the saddle and followed Aragorn to the bridge. He looked back at Rivendell. The white horse, Bragol Gil was watching from the city, with Arweni in her blue cloak astride. Legolas halted Nim Sul.  
  
"Wait, Aragorn! I'll be right back!" He shouted, turning Nim Sul and galloping back into the city.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas!" Aragorn called, vexed. Legolas came to a halt before Arweni.  
  
"Arweni, you must come back with me. It would not be dignified if I left one of our kind here alone." Legolas said quickly, fighting down the red that threatened his face. Arweni raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Legolas, I'm not one of your kind." She reminded him. He shook her head.  
  
"Halfway. Come back with me. We can drop you off anywhere you wish, Gondor, Lothlorien, Mirkwood!" Legolas bargained. Arweni looked down at the king on his dark horse.  
  
"I will come as far as I can with you." She said slowly. Legolas smiled.  
  
"Good. Now come." Together, they headed back towards Aragorn.  
  
NOT THE END! Still more to come! 


	4. Tricks

Disclaimer - I don't own LOTR, it belongs to New Line Cinema, Peter Jackson, and most importantly, J.R.R Tolkein  
  
Arweni rode slightly apart from Legolas and Aragorn, still wary of both of them, but more so of Aragorn. They traveled for about five days before reaching Gondor. It was a little awkward, and Arweni remained silent, but Legolas and Aragorn had a chance to catch up. Upon entering Gondor, Arweni lagged far behind, marveling at both buildings and people.  
  
"Hello, milady!" One man called out cheerfully. Arweni looked around to make certain he was talking to her.  
  
"Hello." She answered shyly, spurring Bragol Gil so that she was riding near the others. They made their way up to the White Tree, where they dismounted. Arwen was waiting on the steps to meet them.  
  
"Aragorn, you brought a visitor?" She asked. Aragorn kissed her before answering.  
  
"She is Legolas's guest, not mine." Aragorn corrected. Arweni dropped to her knees in a display of reverence.  
  
"My Queen." She muttered. Arwen pulled her back up and hugged her.  
  
"Welcome to Gondor." She grinned and winked at Legolas over Arweni's shoulder.  
  
"This is Lady Arweni, Arwen." Legolas informed her.  
  
"Do you live in Gondor, Arweni?" Arwen asked. Arweni shook her head.  
  
"No, my queen. I live in Rivendell."  
  
"Rivendell? I thought all the Elves had left Rivendell." Arwen mused. Arweni gave a half smile and pulled back her hair.  
  
"Yet a Half Elf remained." She said quietly. Arwen's eyebrow raised.  
  
"Really. Where are you headed now?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Perhaps to Mirkwood." Arweni looked extremely uncomfortable at the interrogation. Legolas quickly stepped up to Arwen and hugged her. The four of them headed inside. A maid showed Arweni to a room where she would be staying the night. Arweni perched carefully on the edge, looking about the spacious room. After dark fell, Arwen came by with a dress. Arweni blushed.  
  
"I don't need any generosity, not meaning any disrespect." Arweni told her quickly.  
  
"You must have something to wear for dinner." Arwen insisted.  
  
"I have a spare dress!" Arweni said quickly, pulling out from a bag a dress that looked exactly like the one she had on. Arwen smiled.  
  
"Dinner for us is a time when we dress up." Arwen held out a light blue silk dress with a gold hem.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Please, take it. Just for dinner." Arwen pleaded. Arweni sighed and accepted it.  
  
"Thank you, Milady." Arweni said quietly. Arwen smiled and let two maids in. A bath was drawn, and afterwards she was dressed in the pretty gown and they pulled all the knots out of her hair and let it hang down around her shoulders. Soon, there was a knock on the door, and she was taken down to dinner. Legolas was seated across from Arweni, Aragorn across from Arwen. Arwen was next to Legolas, leaving Arweni next to Aragorn. Dinner was filled with chatter between Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas. Arweni ate as fast as possible. Not fast enough. Arwen began to question her again, asking how Rivendell was and what she did and who her mother and father were. Before she could ask anything else, Arweni stood up and asked to be excused. Aragorn granted it and Arweni retreated immediately. Legolas slouched in his seat, feeling more at ease without her there. He lifted his wine glass and was taking a drink when he was aware of Aragorn saying  
  
"You should have seen how I found those two together!" He laughed. Legolas spit out his wine, spewing it over the table. Arwen laughed at Legolas's stunned and red face.  
  
"How?" She asked, still looking amused.  
  
"I walked into the palace, and there's Legolas with his arm around her, and they were sleeping on the floor! And when I woke them up," Legolas pushed his chair back with a violent scraping noise and took his leave after glaring at Aragorn.  
  
"You are a mean Human, Aragorn." He snapped, exiting the dining hall. Arwen laughed as Aragorn told the rest of the story.  
  
"Perhaps Legolas has found a friend." Arwen teased.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
Legolas meanwhile, had stormed out of the palace and was surprised to see Arweni sitting and trailing her fingers in the pond beside it. Legolas smirked and crept up beside her. Suddenly, his hands splayed across her back and he pushed her in. She fell in with such a small splash, no one else heard, not even the guards. Legolas grinned, waiting for her to surface, shrieking that he ruined her dress. A few bubbles came up, but not the Half Elf. Legolas knelt, concerned. He couldn't see her. Perhaps her dress was too heavy, and causing her to sink. What kind of material was the dress? Cotton? Silk? Was silk heavy?  
  
"ARWENI! ARWENI!" He shouted, nervous. Nothing. A few guards looked over, startled. One guard shoved his fellow guard up the steps.  
  
"Get Lord Aragorn! Tell him his friend has gone mad!" He shouted. Legolas was scanning the surface of the water, trying to see below. Frustrated, he tore off his shirt and his boots and dove in. Bubbles streamed up around him. He could see the bottom of the pond, stone, shining eerily in the murky, filtered light. And there was Arweni, sitting on the bottom, her dress floating around her. Her head lolled on her shoulder. Panic filled the elf prince. Had she hit her head? He heard shouting up above him and when he looked up saw shadows around the edge. Legolas swam down to the bottom and was about to wrap his arms around her waist when her eyes flew open and she grinned and winked. She kicked off the bottom and broke the surface, gasping. King Aragorn was waiting stunned at the edge. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. A soggy prince emerged just seconds later, glaring at the Half Elf. Arwen wrapped a blanket around Arweni. Arweni laughed at Legolas as he scrambled up onto the solid ground, refusing Aragorn's help.  
  
"You are infuriating." Legolas snapped in an ornery mood. Arweni kept grinning.  
  
"Yes well, I usually get upset too when my jokes backfire." She teased. Legolas shrugged off the blanket Aragorn had wrapped around his shoulders and hurried inside. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Men." Arwen said with a smile to Arweni.  
  
"Elves." Arweni sighed. 


	5. Wargs

Disclaimer – I don't own LOTR, or any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to New Line Cinema, J.R.R Tolkein and Peter Jackson.  
  
Anon – (This is both apology and information) I'm sorry that you didn't like the story, but (thanks to Skip I can answer this!) Elrond's family is immortal. The Valar allowed them to be immortal, so as far as I'm aware Legolas has never met any mortal Half Elves. Again, I'm sorry that you didn't like it.  
  
The three companions set out the next day for the forests of Mirkwood. This time, there was a quite a lot of distance between the riders. Arweni naturally stayed away from the other two, but Legolas was still sore over his prank gone wrong, and refused to ride within ten feet of her. They crossed the Misty Mountains and continued onward, crossed the river Anorien (I'm having trouble reading my map, so it might just be an extension of the river Anduin, but it's hard to tell!) and traveled on the plains of Rohan for a few days. It was hard riding that didn't allow much time for idle chatter. Legolas spoke even less than he had at Rivendell, and felt as if his tongue was withering and when the time came for speak, he would have no voice left. They were less than half a day's ride from their next river crossing when something happened. Wargs still lingered across the land. They hid in caves, and so had not been annihilated yet. Legolas was the first to notice. He spotted them from a distance.  
  
"Aragorn, Wargs. They ride without masters. Come, we will vanquish them." Legolas said quickly to Aragorn, glad for speech and something to do. Aragorn turned in the saddle to face Arweni.  
  
"Hide yourself, Lady. These Wargs are not friendly." Arweni knew very little about any kind of creature except birds and fish.  
  
"A, a Warg, my lord?" Aragorn turned vaguely.  
  
"A wolf demon, Lady. Quickly, hide yourself!" He ordered, spurring his horse to catch up with Legolas. Arweni looked around for a place to hide. Then she spotted it, a tree. She jumped into the tree and let her horse remain by the side. Arweni scanned her memory for mentions of a wolf. Now she remembered! But she thought wolves were just from tales, creatures the size of dogs that remained hidden unless hunting? Nevertheless, she climbed down to a lower branch to get a better look. She heard the growling before she could see the wolves. 'Perhaps I should climb up higher. They don't sound friendly.' She thought nervously. But then the Wargs came into view. They looked small, maybe because they were about fifty feet away. And ugly as well. A coarse brown, with a humped back. Arweni watched as ten Wargs descended on the two warriors. Legolas shot with his bow as Aragorn's sword sliced through the flesh. However, one broke away from the pack. It galloped closer to Arweni, foaming at the mouth, licking it's licks hungrily. Arweni leapt up to climb high, but with one swipe of it's clawed paw it knocked her onto the ground. It advanced towards her. Bragol Gil gave a loud cry and galloped over to where Arweni lay on the ground. Seeing her chance, she got up and jumped into the saddle. Bragol Gil flew away towards Legolas and Aragorn. Five of the Wargs remained in addition to Arweni's. It followed her, growling angrily. It was then she saw the twin Elvish blades on Legolas's waist. She rode by him, grabbing one of the and heading back towards the war. Legolas was distracted from his shooting by this. He saw her galloping towards the Warg, meeting him halfway.  
  
"ARWENI! Stop! What are you doing?" At that moment, a vicious snarl from a Warg caused him to keep shooting his arrows, trying to keep an eye on Arweni every chance he got. Arweni threw the blade straight at the Warg, and the blade sank into his fleshy side. It let out of a howl of pain, but continued it's charge. Arweni leaned down to get the blade back, but the Warg bit at her hand, causing two angry slashes. She still grabbed the blade and jumped off Bragol Gil's back, crashing down onto the Warg. The Warg fell with a heavy thud to the ground from the added weight, and Arweni quickly drew her good arm back and stabbed him again. The Warg's eyes were rolling madly, his legs began to thrash. Arweni was thrown off of him, but snatched up the hilt of the blade again and took a chance. She stood over the Warg, closed her eyes, and slit it's throat. The Warg stopped thrashing. Feeling tired, so tired that her limbs were leaden, Arweni laid on the ground to rest. It wasn't long before Aragorn and Legolas came to get her. Legolas remained stubbornly on his horse, leaving Aragorn to get her up. Aragorn helped her to her horse and took the blade from her. Again, as they rode, Arweni lagged far behind, quite out of hearing range. It was now Aragorn decided to chastise Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, you will stop acting arrogant and you will forget feeling embarrassed because your prank backfired. You took her away from the safety of Rivendell and all she knew and didn't know there and are bringing her to your home, where spiders lurk in the forest and she knows no one. You don't know whether or not the Elves will accept her there either. When she is in trouble, you will ride and help her. She is your burden now, and you will treat her carefully. Put your foolish pride behind you, Legolas." Aragorn seethed. Legolas looked away, ashamed.  
  
"I will, Aragorn. I swear." Aragorn nodded, still angry, his eyes hardest.  
  
"How is it that a prince so old can act so young?" He asked of Legolas. Legolas didn't answer. Finally, he asked Aragorn a question.  
  
"Are Half Elves immortal, Elendil?" Aragorn glanced at Legolas out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Surely your father has told you, or your teachers have taught you this! Legolas, any elf with the blood of humans in their veins, will come to an end. They are mortal." Legolas glanced backwards, where the Half Elf was binding her bleeding arm with a scrap of cloth. Legolas slumped in the saddle. He wasn't fond of responsibilities. 


	6. Mirkwood and Thranduil

Disclaimer – I don't own LOTR, or any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to New Line Cinema, J.R.R Tolkein and Peter Jackson.  
  
Lady Tolwen – Thanks! I didn't know that! I read the books, but no one said my comprehension was amazing! I'll use Elessar sometimes, but I'll mostly use Aragorn just because it's the one I'm most familiar with.  
  
They crossed the river Anduin and by night, reached the edge of the Mirkwood forest. They camped for the night, or, Arweni and Elessar slept, while Legolas stood watch. He sang and recited poetry quietly, since there was nothing to see and he was quite bored. When morning came, Aragorn bid them goodbye and crossed the river again, fading into the distance. Legolas set his sights on the immense forest before them. Arweni was saddling her horse, keeping her face away from him.  
  
"We must ride to the other side of the forest. Come. We don't want to be in the forest alone in the dark." They saddled up and rode in, a darkness falling immediately over them. Arweni had no idea where they were headed, but Legolas seemed to know the path well. After hours in the saddle, Legolas paused.  
  
"We draw nearer. But we must quicken the path. Stretch your legs. It is a long ride ahead of us." Legolas commanded. Arweni nodded and slid out of the saddle, gingerly stretching her stiff legs. After taking a drink from her canteen, Arweni spotted a large cluster of rocks, some jagged and some smooth, leading up to a flat top that was about twenty feet off the ground. Immediately, Arweni began to climb, finding secure footholds as she went. Legolas watched intently as she did so, and so she attempted to have a bit of grace. As she drew nearer to the top. Small pebbles and clumps of dirt began to slide down, breaking out from under her grasp, yet she kept going. Legolas watched nervously and inched closer. He breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the top and stood.  
  
"Careful!" He called up as she slowly stood and admired the forest.  
  
"It looks better from up here!" She told him. He regarded her closely as she hunched over to regain balance.  
  
"You are mortal, why risk your life on something so petty?' He asked. She looked down at him, smiling teasingly.  
  
"I may be a mere mortal, but I am not fragile. All mortals meet some kind of end, it will not be horrible." She told him casually.  
  
"So you are not afraid to die now, at this very instant?" Legolas asked skeptically. She was sitting down now, but she looked serious this time.  
  
"Afraid? I'm not just afraid, I'm terrified. I don't want to die when everything seems like it's just beginning, but when I am old and have seen and done much, perhaps I will not be afraid." Suddenly, she slid down to the dirt and solid ground.  
  
"Graceful." Legolas said with a smirk as she got up off the ground, her eyes wide with surprise. She snorted.  
  
"As always." They saddled up again and began to ride through the forest at a faster pace. Night had already fallen when they reached a bridge that ran across a river. Legolas smiled and his horse seemed to gain spirit. And so they came upon Mirkwood, the large, grand castle loomed over them. (I'm sorry if my descriptions of Mirkwood are wrong, I read the Hobbit but I don't own it so I can't use it to reference) Many cheerful looking elves were strolling through the yards, and Arweni could see a village over to the right and farther down. As Legolas rode by, the elves bowed or curtsied. Arweni was just looking around in amazement. After all, it was only her second time of seeing so many people. Legolas rode up to the palace and dismounted, then waited patiently as Arweni did the same. Immediately, two stable hands ran up and led the horses away. Legolas nodded and led Arweni into the castle. It was magnificent, elegantly yet simply furnished but with a certain grandeur that amazed Arweni.  
  
"We're going to see my father, King Thranduil." Arweni stiffened. She wasn't sure she liked meeting royalty that much. Still, they entered the throne room and found King Thranduil on a highly polished golden throne. Legolas bowed low.  
  
"Elen sila lumenn omentielvo, Ada." (A star shines upon the hour of our meeting, Father; also I realize that this is in Quenya.) Arweni curtsied.  
  
"Man aduial, Nin Aran." (Good evening, My King; 'man' is also Quenya)  
  
"Indeed it does. Tell me, maiden, is it you who brought my son home?" Asked the king, rising from his throne. Arweni straightened.  
  
"No my lord. It was Lord Aragorn who brought him."  
  
"Ah, Aragorn once again does honor to us." Thranduil said in a deep, warm voice.  
  
"And who are you, my dear?" He asked. Legolas placed his hand on Arweni's shoulder.  
  
"This is Lady Arweni from,"  
  
"Gondor. I am from Gondor, Your Grace." Arweni finished quickly with a curtsey. Legolas shot an inquiring look at Arweni.  
  
"Gondor must hold many fine people there." Thranduil said with a nod. Arweni kept looking down.  
  
"Lady Arweni wished to see Elves, Ada. She is Half Elven herself." Legolas said quickly, so that his father would stop glaring at him.  
  
"Really? Who were your parents then?" He asked. Arweni blushed, feeling embarrassed under the scrutiny. She realized how much she missed the quietness of Rivendell.  
  
"My father was mortal, a man named Rumain, and my mother's name was Rana."  
  
"Your mother's name was 'wanderer'?" The king asked, confused.  
"Twas a nickname, Sire. She never told me her real name."  
  
"Legolas, why don't you show Lady Arweni to a room? Then come back here, for I must speak with you." He added sternly. Legolas's heart sank. Still he turned to lead Arweni away.  
  
"Come, I'll show you to your room." Legolas ordered. Arweni followed him out of the throne room. It was silent for awhile. Finally, Legolas broke the silence. "Why did you lie to my father?"  
  
"I don't trust people, Legolas. I don't want to be shunned for where I lived or what I did." She told him truthfully.  
  
"I haven't lied to him like that since I was an elfling." He said, sounding slightly stunned.  
  
"Where is your mother?" Arweni asked as they began to climb a staircase. Legolas looked at her sharply.  
  
"My mother sailed away when I was very young." He told her.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"Isn't everyone?" Legolas asked sarcastically, then mentally smacked himself. She would be sorry. She knew how it felt. And she would never again see her mother, not even in death. "I'm sorry. I just get a little upset over the subject." He apologized. Arweni waved it away.  
  
"I understand." They walked on in silence. "Are you going to be in trouble with your father?" Arweni asked presently.  
  
"Yes. He will be angry with me for running away." Finally, they reached a long hallway and Legolas halted in front of a door. "This will be your room. If you need something ask a servant, or come find me." He instructed, turning away to go back to his father.  
  
"Legolas?" She asked, pausing with her hand on the doorknob. Legolas turned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If...if I want to go home, can I?" Legolas's heart seemed to have sped up, and it seemed to be jerking around inside his chest.  
  
"If, you wanted to go home? Well then...yes. If you want to go home, I will take you home, Arweni." He assured her, turning away again.  
  
"Thanks." She murmured, stepping inside her new room. Legolas dreaded facing his father again, and it took a lot of debate, but he finally stepped back inside the throne room. His father was waiting for him.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, I don't care how old you are or what your title is, if you EVER run away again, so help me Valar I will be coming after you so fast you won't make it over the bridge! You better not ever do that again. Your mother would be ashamed of you! And you come back with a girl, of all things! I ask you to find a bride so you may take the crown, and instead you run away, find a mortal and bring her back! I don't know what is going on in that head of yours Legolas, but you better clear it up." Thranduil growled.  
  
"Yes Ada. Would you like me to take her home then?" Legolas asked. Thranduil's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course not! I'm hoping if you went through all that to bring her here, your finally learning responsibility!" Legolas growled mentally. Again with the 'r' word.  
  
"I'm glad you are pleased, Father. May I go? I shall not run away, I promise." Legolas said with a spark in his eyes. His father glared at him, then smiled.  
  
"You, my little Greenleaf, have a way of worming your way out of trouble. Go on, get away from my sight." Thranduil said with a grin. Legolas grinned as well and exited. 


	7. Mean Elves

Disclaimer – I don't own LOTR, any part of it either. It belongs to Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and J.R.R Tolkein.  
  
I do own Arweni and the two horses.  
  
Arweni gazed out the open window. It was so dark in Mirkwood, which made sense, as the forest was so thick and dense around them. But she longed to explore. So she slipped out the window and found a series of ledges, which aided her. When her feet landed firmly on the ground she began to wander. She walked along the river for awhile, enjoying the feel of the cool night air on her skin. She slipped off her shoes and dangled her feet in the cool water.  
  
Legolas headed up the stairs, hoping to find Arweni still awake.  
  
"Arweni?" He knocked. No answer. He knocked and called again. Still nothing. Hoping she wasn't asleep, he pushed the door open. She wasn't in her bed. In fact, she wasn't there at all. Legolas scrambled over to the window. She must've climbed out! He scanned the area outside. Suddenly, his eyes snagged on a dark figure by the water. Suddenly, he tensed. He could hear the cry of something, the distant shouting of guards in the woods. A creature was heading for them, and a lonely maiden would be easy prey. Frantic, Legolas reached for his blades and was realized to find them there. He hear the cry of the animal, but it was still quiet enough that Arweni wouldn't hear it. Legolas jumped out the window and quickly made his way down, then began to run towards her. Meanwhile, Arweni heard something rustle deeper in the forest. She stopped making tiny splashes in the creek and looked up, alarmed.  
  
"Arweni! Get down!" She heard from behind. She turned to see Legolas sprinting towards her. She stared, puzzled at him. Suddenly, the cry of some wild thing reached her ears, jagged and harsh. Something large with wings swept down upon her, raking it's talons across her chest. Arweni gasped as the pain seared through her. The creature turned and headed for her again. This time, she rolled down, landing in the river, but avoiding the sharp talons. Legolas was upon the creature now, his silver blades flashing as they sliced across the beast's belly. The thing screamed and flew off, it's wings flapping frantically, black blood falling down onto Arweni as it flew off in retreat. Legolas grabbed Arweni around the waist and pulled her out of the river.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked. Arweni looked down at the water, where it was red from her blood. Her stomach lurched violently, threatening to empty itself.  
  
"I'm fine." Legolas looked at her chest, where two deep cuts bled, an inch down from her collarbone. "Burns a bit, but I'm still living." Arweni said dryly. Legolas shook his head and picked her up off the ground.  
  
"You humans. So careless. Learn a lesson from this, Arweni. The forest is dangerous. Don't go out alone at night. If possible, don't go out alone in the daylight either." He said to her. She nodded, feeling dizzy. The blood had collected in a pool on her chest and was now dripping down to Legolas's hands and the floor beneath them. By the time they were in the palace, even Legolas couldn't stand the sight of the blood. Arweni shut her eyes and tried to keep still. Despite the effort, the blood trickled down onto the tiles below, leaving a trail as Legolas carried her back to her room. He put her down on the bed and ran off, looking for a healer. He found one and brought him back to where Arweni lay in a sweaty state of confusion.  
  
"I need peace and quiet, you must go, my Prince." The healer ordered, locking Legolas out. Hours later, he emerged smiling.  
  
"She'll be fine. But she should be more careful." He ordered sternly. Legolas nodded and as soon as the healer was out of sight, slumped against the wall. He tiptoed into the room where Arweni was sleeping peacefully, her breathing smooth and even. Legolas sank into a chair and slept, his eyes open.  
  
Arweni opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up and stretched after a minute, nearly screaming when she saw Legolas sitting in a chair, watching her. But he didn't speak, or move. In fact, he looked dead. It was then Arweni realized he was sleeping. Still, she was only in her shift. She quietly got out of bed and pulled on her spare dress and left. She passed a servant carrying a bowl of apples and snatched one, munching it on her way out of the palace. Legolas's warning was still in her head, so she stayed close by. She sat on a bench watching the river. It was then she realized not all elves were kind. A group of five elves approached her. Feeling shy, she hunched over and busied herself with eating.  
  
"Are you Arweni?" One of the elves, a tall, bossy looking Elven maiden with dark hair asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Arweni asked shyly. The Elf looked down haughtily upon her.  
  
"Lady Rietlyn. What business do you have in Mirkwood?" She asked.  
  
"I'm merely visiting from Gondor, Lady Rietlyn." Arweni explained. Another Elven maiden stepped forward.  
  
"And make sure it's just that...a visit. Stay away from our prince, he is spoken for already. By real Elves, his own people. Not an imposter with pointed ears." The new one sneered. The entire group laughed. Arweni felt her face burn.  
  
"I assure you I am not after Legolas." She said to them. Rietlyn's eyes narrowed and her hand flashed out and slapped Arweni across the face. Arweni froze, startled by the sudden surge of viciousness.  
  
"Use his title, you fool! He is out of your league, foeg sereg!" (Bad blood)  
  
"Leave me alone!" Arweni snapped. The girls left her alone, sniggering. Feeling angry, Arweni looked down into the cool water and tossed in the apple core. She looked around and saw no one, so stripped off her outer dress and waded into the water. Her dress rose up in billows around her, but the water was cool and reassuring against her skin. She sank down up to her neck and let her hair float as well. Her toes sank into warm silt and in mud, burrowing down into it. She took a deep breath and ducked down to the bottom. Her fingers moved lazily through the silt, occasionally finding smooth stones. When the air in her lungs was gone, she kicked off the bottom and broke the surface. The water supported her as she floated on her back. Very faintly, she could hear murmurings. Ignoring them, she ducked under the water again and then returned to the surface, using her hands to brush away the water that streamed down her face.  
  
"Arweni!" Arweni turned at hearing her name shouted. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, she sank down into the water with her arms crossed over her chest. Gathered on the bank of the river was what seemed like half the population of Mirkwood. The great group of Elves was staring fixedly at her, curiously, like she was some rare, strange bird. The group of cruel Elf girls was gathered in front, looking smug and angry at the same time. The blonde prince was running towards her once more. He reached down into the river, grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out.  
  
"Come!" He ordered, running towards the palace, still holding her arm. She followed, her legs moving clumsily, the brown dress clinging and tripping her. Still, she was moving fast, her embarrassment helping to get her moving. Her cheeks flamed as she thought of them all staring. When they reached the palace, Legolas dragged her to the stairs and pulled her up to a floor she hadn't yet been in. He yanked her over to a door and pulled her through, shutting it firmly behind him. Then he flung her away, his face hard as stones. He looked more angry than she had ever seen. Shivering on the floor, Arweni stared down at her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, Leg- my prince. I didn't know I was doing something wrong! I promise I'll be gone by morning, my lord!" She stuttered. Legolas had been staring at the wall over her head during the time which she had spoken through. Suddenly, he looked down startled, his face softening.  
  
"I'm not angry with you, Arweni. Forgive me for making you think that. You should not have been in that river, true enough. There are areas clearly for swimming. And barrels occasionally come down that river, and they could hit you. But they were being mean by watching you. I'm sorry. I suppose they aren't naturally accepting, some of us." Legolas said sympathetically, sinking down to sit next to her.  
  
"Were they laughing at me?" She asked softly, now facing that same wall Legolas had stared at.  
  
"No, they were not laughing." Arweni gave a short laugh.  
  
"That's something then. I think it's best if I go, Prince." She told him shortly, rising to her feet. Legolas grabbed her arm.  
  
"Go? Why go? Stay here, you can't go back yet!" Legolas blurted out. "And you must not call me Prince." Arweni looked from the door and back to the prince.  
  
"I can't stay here forever."  
  
"But for now, you can." He insisted. Arweni sighed.  
  
"I'll stay."  
  
For a few days after that, Arweni stayed indoors. Her only visitor was Legolas, but it didn't bother her. Finally, she left, heading to the stables and saddling Bragol Gil. They rode alongside the river, then through the village and were on their way back when a rock flew out of nowhere and hit Bragol Gil in the shoulder. The horse reared in surprise and would've thrown Arweni had she not been leaning forward. Out of the bushes stepped Rietlyn, her mouth curled into a sneer.  
  
"Forgive me; I aimed not for the horse, but the rider."  
  
"Your aim is terrible." Arweni snapped when Bragol Gil had finally settled. Rietlyn glared at her.  
  
"I told you to leave the prince alone."  
  
"And if the prince does not wish to be left alone?" Rietlyn's eyes flashed fire and ice.  
  
"He is not as rude as you; he would not hurt your feelings, foeg sereg." (Bad blood, in case you forgot!) Rietlyn sneered.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Arweni ordered. Rietlyn drew closer; her hand reached out and stroked Bragol Gil's neck. The horse snorted and sidestepped. Rietlyn closed the distance and continued to slide her hand along its neck.  
  
"Daro!" (Stop) Arweni commanded forcefully. Rietlyn grinned, her teeth flashing in the dim sunlight that managed to filter through the forest.  
  
"I think not, mortal." Rietlyn reached up and pushed Arweni out of the saddle. Arweni managed to land on her backside, but Rietlyn climbed up into the saddle and spurred Bragol Gil, who galloped off in panic.  
  
"DARO! DARO DARO DARO!" Arweni bellowed in anger. But the disturbed horse kept running. And so Arweni picked up her skirts and began to run. Her speed was obviously no match for her horse, but she ran to the palace and up to her room. For awhile she sobbed in anger, but finally got up and went to find Legolas. By now she had learned where his room was, and she bolted down to it. She was about to knock, but it wasn't necessary. What she heard there was enough for her.  
  
DUN DUN DUN! 


	8. In Hiding and In Mourning

Disclaimer – I don't own LOTR, any part of it either. It belongs to Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and J.R.R Tolkein.  
  
Arweni stood stoically with her ear pressed against the door. Legolas was conversing with someone, who it was Arweni didn't know, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Aragorn had me promise to watch over her and take care of her no matter what. Another responsibility! It seems everyone expects me to be responsible and such, my father, Aragorn, the people of Mirkwood. And my father wonders why I love traveling so much! Watching Arweni is difficult. After the creature attack and the river incident, I'm praying she does nothing harmful while I'm not there." Legolas sighed. "She's a burden, but at least she's good company." Legolas said with a laugh. Arweni fought back tears and won, but began to run back to her room. She would be no one's burden. She threw her clothes into a bag and stashed one more thing. Her face felt stiff from the tears she had cried when Rietlyn stole Bragol Gil. She tied her cloak around her shoulders and began the descent of the stairs. She stashed her bag behind the statue of a former ruler and entered King Thranduil's throne room. He was there, pacing the floor while an adviser spoke to him. He looked up when Arweni entered.  
  
"Milady, to what do I owe this surprise?" He asked. Arweni quickly dropped into a curtsey.  
  
"I was just thanking you once more for your kind hospitality." The king smiled and waved it away with a sweep of his hand.  
  
"It is nothing, Lady Arweni." His adviser once more began to speak in rapid Elvish, trying to persuade the king. Arweni took her leave from the castle, snatching up her bag on the way out. To her luck, there was a guard by the castle walls.  
  
"Sire! I must speak with Lady Rietlyn, where does she dwell?" The guard gave her directions and Arweni set off. She stole quietly into the house, where Rietlyn was sleeping with her eyes open. Arweni grabbed something out of her bag and shook Rietlyn, who sat up with a jolt.  
  
"You! Wench, get out of my home!" She gasped, still shocked to see Arweni.  
  
"I will. Don't assume I get any pleasure out of being here. I want my horse back." She growled. Rietlyn smiled into the darkness.  
  
"Never. You can die first, mortal." Arweni unsheathed the Elvish blade in her hand and pressed the cold glittering steel against Rietlyn's neck.  
  
"If you value *your* life you'll tell me where my steed is." She commanded. Rietlyn glared, but the feeling of the cold metal against her throat was enough of a bargaining chip.  
  
"Your flea bitten rat is outside in the back." Suddenly, Rietlyn's eyes widened. "That...that is the prince's blade!" True enough, it was. He had left it in her room the night she was injured. "Leave our prince alone! For the last time, I warn you! If you don't, I promise there will be dire consequences!" Rietlyn threatened, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Arweni pressed the blade a tiny bit more into her throat.  
  
"I REALLY don't think you are in a position to bargain, Milady. And I do not want your prince. Good night." She said, sticking the blade back in her bag and running outside. Bragol Gil was indeed tied up outside. Arweni quickly untied her and swung up into the saddle, spurring her with a flick of her heels. Bragol Gil flew away, over the bridge and into the forest as the guard yelled after them 'Wait! It's not safe!'  
  
Legolas heard the guard's shots and looked out the window to see Arweni riding across the bridge.  
  
"Arweni!" He shouted, throwing open his door and sprinting down the stairs. A stable boy had his horse waiting, and Legolas vaulted into the saddle, galloping into the woods as well. His heart twisted.  
  
"Organize a search party!" He instructed the guards before dashing completely out of sight. Rain began to pour down, greatly inhibited by the leafy tree tops. Still, a thick cold rain managed to pelt the forest while a muffled thunder boomed overheard. Legolas and Nim Sul had been out for three hours already, and Legolas had no intent of going in. He was wet and tired, but his brain functioned automatically, and he was calling her name (rather hoarsely) over and over. Nim Sul was used to rough and long conditions luckily, and was moving with reliability. Suddenly, he heard rustling and some squeaking. His tired brain nearly couldn't comprehend. And then something hit him, with enough force to knock him off his horse. He fell gracelessly and heavily, landing with a thud on the ground. The last thing he saw was a flash of silver and then he lost consciousness.  
  
Someone was handing him a mug. Legolas opened his eyes farther slowly. To his surprise, it was sunny out (As sunny as Mirkwood gets) and the pain in his head was barely even a dull throbbing. He took the mug gratefully and drank from it. Once the mug was finished, he put it down in his lap, on top of the blanket spread over his lap. He was still in bed.  
  
"What happened?" He asked to the nearest Elf.  
  
"Don't you remember, Sire? We were in the woods searching and you must've been attacked."  
  
"Which guard found me?"  
  
"No guard found you, my prince. You were lying on the bridge under a cloak." Legolas was puzzled.  
  
"I wasn't wearing a cloak though." The elf nodded and turned away to get something.  
  
"You weren't, whoever found you was though." The elf said, turning back around and holding something familiar. Legolas grabbed it.  
  
"Arweni's cloak!" Legolas said with a pang of longing. He ran his fingers over the emblem on it.  
  
"Who found her?" He asked quickly, his voice sharp. The elf sighed and sank down into a chair.  
  
"She couldn't be found, Sire. We searched for two days and two nights." Legolas slumped against the pillows, his heart wrenching in agony and his head now pounding madly, like a dull ax embedding itself into his head.  
  
"Leave me." Legolas ordered. The elf nodded and complied.  
  
Four long, grief filled years passed. Legolas often disappeared into the forest, and for some time they heard him calling. Finally, he stopped calling. But still he wandered through, his one beautiful blade on his hip. He visited Gondor and its neighboring countries at least twice each year. Legolas mentioned nothing of Arweni's disappearance to Aragorn. Luckily, the topic was never brought up. Legolas wondered if Arweni was dead. Or if she had made it out of the woods and gone elsewhere. He visited many places. He had gone through Mirkwood and Gondor, through Rohan and trekked through Lothlorien and the newly reformed Mordor. And once, he even went back to Rivendell. But he couldn't find her. After all, she might be hiding. And in cities as big as Gondor and Dorsa, she didn't even have to hide. And so it was that four years went by, with the Prince of Mirkwood grieving, and King Thranduil secretly wishing the girl had never existed at all. 


	9. Found

Disclaimer – I don't own LOTR, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. It belongs to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema, and mostly to J.R.R Tolkein.  
  
CORRECTION – I screwed up my typing in the last chapter and instead of writing 'Edoras' I have 'Dorsa'. Sorry about that!  
  
Legolas was coming back from Rohan one day. He was trying to make the journey back to Mirkwood, when he caught sight of something white shining out of the darkness. Then, it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Curious, Legolas tugged the reins in that direction. Nim Sul began to chase after the white flash. For half an hour Legolas chased it with no sign of the flash again, instead he was just looking for a second flash. He drew in the reins and Nim Sul slowed considerably. Legolas patted his horse's neck.  
  
"It was a good chase. Perhaps I didn't really see anything." He said with a sigh, turning towards home. Suddenly, the sound of a horse whinnying could be heard. Legolas turned back towards it, excited. Nim Sul sprang away once more, towards the source of the sound. Suddenly, Legolas saw it. A white horse, leaning heavily on a tree. Legolas smiled.  
  
"Bragol Gil." He said, moving forward. The horse snuffed and then extended its neck to smell his fingers. It recognized him as a friend and allowed him to come forward. Quickly, he jumped down out of the saddle and began to stroke the horse's mane. His eye caught on a long scar that was nearly hidden by the white coat. The scar was on Bragol Gil's side, and about half a foot. Suddenly, there was a rustling from above him. He had been so entranced it had escaped his hearing. And then, she dropped down from the branches. Arweni dropped back into his life just as suddenly as she'd disappeared. Legolas simply stared, his eyes wide, thinking that if he blinked she would be gone. As his eyes watered from not blinking, she moved forward and stood on the other side of Bragol Gil. After a long time, Legolas blinked.  
  
"Arweni?" He asked his voice sounding like he hadn't used it in years.  
  
"Yes, my prince?" She asked casually.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked after a few more moments passed. Arweni finally met his gaze and sighed.  
  
"I think we should sit down." She led the way through the darkness to a small, murky pond. To Legolas's surprise, there was a cup there. Arweni sat down next to the pond, picked up the cup and swirled it through the water. She took a sip and then offered it to Legolas, who had sat down next to her. He looked curiously at the cup then at the water in the pond.  
  
"Don't worry, it's safe. I've drank from here many times." She assured him. Legolas nodded and took a sip.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Legolas asked again, confused. His heart was pounding uncomfortably, and he felt like his brain had fogged.  
  
"I left Mirkwood and came in here, intending to find my way back. But I kept getting lost, and I didn't know where to go to get out."  
  
"In four years you never found an exit?" Legolas asked incredulously. Arweni looked down at the pond's surface.  
  
"Well, I did find the edge of the forest a few times. But every time I turned back around. I wasn't sure what to do when I got out, so here I am."  
  
"So you just...live in here." Legolas said incredulously, looking around at the scenery. Arweni nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? Why did you leave without saying anything? You lied to my father, and you said nothing to me!" Legolas said angrily. Arweni took a deep breath, steadying herself.  
  
"I didn't want to be a burden." She said evenly. Legolas blinked, startled to hear those words come back to him.  
  
"You...you heard that?"  
  
"I heard that." Arweni said quietly.  
  
"Arweni, you misunderstood. Aragorn told me to watch after you, and it was difficult because you didn't know as much as the rest of us. But you were not a burden." Legolas said gently, feeling stupid never the less. Arweni looked surprised.  
  
"Thank you Legolas. I'm sorry for all the trouble."  
  
"Come back with me. You can't live in the forest. It's dangerous." Almost on cue, Arweni stood up suddenly.  
  
"Look out. Something's coming." She warned Legolas. He got up and listened. He heard it suddenly, the high pitched squealing. A spider. Arweni pulled out her blade and readied herself. Legolas recognized his blade and his hand instinctively went to his own. The spider entered the small clearing and instantly headed of Arweni. As one leg jabbed out to her, she rolled under its fat body and cut off a leg while it was confused. It gave a shrill cry and turned to eat her. Nearly quicker than Legolas could see, she sheathed the knife and jumped up into a tree. The spider's many eyes blinked and the spider moved to face the tree. Suddenly, Arweni jumped out and landed on top of it's body. One by one she hacked away at the remaining legs, cutting them off. When she had cut off all but seven, the spider went crashing down to the forest floor. Arweni quickly sliced off the remaining legs and stabbed the body. Panting slightly, she grabbed the hilt and yanked it out. Legolas moved forward.  
  
"That was very good. You've obviously been working on that."  
  
"Well, when you live surrounded by them, you do get some practice." Arweni said with a grin.  
  
"And as good as you are, it's still far too dangerous to live here. Come back with me." Arweni's face emptied of all emotion.  
  
"I don't really want to go back..." She said, looking around.  
  
"You owe me."  
  
"I owe you. How?" She asked with a look of misbelieve. Legolas pointed to the blade she was still holding.  
  
"That's mine. You stole it. And as payment for this debt, you must come back with me." He ordered. Arweni rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, my prince." Legolas glared.  
  
"Fine. You know what I'm going to do? Go under the water and stay there until you say yes." He growled, jumping down into the pond water. Arweni leaned over it.  
  
"Legolas, get out of there." She ordered.  
  
"No!" Came the gurgled reply.  
  
"You really should get out of there."  
  
"Not before you agree to come back." He answered, his voice clear enough to be heard luckily.  
  
"Legolas, get out of there right now!" She demanded.  
  
"No. Not until, hey...what?" Legolas saw something swimming below him. It looked like a cute little fish.  
  
"Legolas, get out NOW!" Arweni ordered.  
  
"Not until OWWW!" Legolas yelped. He reached up out of the water and found the bank and pulled himself out. Arweni knelt down next to the sodden prince, ready to help.  
  
"What was that?" Legolas yelped, looking down at his right leg which was bleeding.  
  
"Man eating fish. Or, Elf eating fish rather. They live in nearly all the ponds. I found that out the hard way too." She said grimly. Legolas was surprised by what she did next. She tore a piece off her dress and wrapped it around his leg tightly.  
  
"Go home. The forest is no place for an elf ling." She teased. Legolas scowled.  
  
"Come back with me." Arweni sighed.  
  
"Well, you did almost get eaten for me. I'll come back." She decided. Legolas smiled and led her back to where the two horses were getting reacquainted. He was only limping slightly. The two saddled up and rode once more to Mirkwood.  
  
A/N – Not many chapters left, many two. Thanks to all who read this! 


End file.
